Make me whole
by sawyerG
Summary: Caroline has a tortured past what happens when a one night stand lead to a pregnancy and old wounds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"so just like that" Katherine ask's from her spot on the breakfast bar "just like that , he was all so Caroline we should talk ' about last week you was mad i was mad you said some things that you didn't mean we should just forget about it and move on' yeah like i can move on with finding out that my boyfriend of 2 years was slutting it up with some ho bag from college while i was sat at home working and being a committed girlfriend to him for him to come home and act like everything was fine every weekend just to have her to when he was away" i say with and exhausting sigh downing the rest of my beer i walk back to the fridge to get another one out "well what did you say" she ask leaning forward " i asked him why he cheated" " what was his excuse" " he was all you were always to exhausted to have sex with me so i was trying to be a good boyfriend and not pressure you and then he didn't get to finish" i say with a smirk " ooh Caroline Forbes what did you do " " i threw my drink at him and then screamed ass hole at him and stormed out" " wow i love it i how ever would of done more but you know me never know when to quit " she said throwing us into a fit a giggles.

we had finished our fourth beer by this time when suddenly Katherine turns to me with a serious expression " so when was the last time you and Tyler had sex?" " why ?"

"just wondering so tell me" " Halloween weekend" "what was that the last time you got laid?" i nodded "omg how are you even going right now you waited 2 weeks to fill me in on the whole Tyler sitch and now your telling me you haven't had sex in over 3 months Jesus Christ that's about to change " she says dragging me off our sofa towards my bedroom "what where are you taken me" "out now put on something slutty " " what no come on Katherine i just broke up with Tyler" " that was two weeks ago and he was a cheating douche so your going out find some one hot have slutty one night stand sex then you can continue it all again now 30 mins" she said "fine" i shout after her retreating figure .

Klaus

" why am i here again" i shout over to kol as we slide into the booth "because you were being boring and this place is fun now we will have these drinks then find some dashing young things and have our way with them" he says with and cocky grin much like mine " fine but your paying brother" i say taking my shot of tequila "no Elijah will pay" he says grinning as he flashes me the credit card " kol you are stupid do you not realise he will be able to know and then i am going to have much fun watching you squirm" " well if i'm to die tomorrow i may as well enjoy my fun tonight while i can brother now who shall we play with tonight brother " i turn and start surveying the room , the club is quite full and with eager women and men clawing at each other on the dance floor when i spot some blonde by the bar surrounded with people laughing at something a brunette woman said to her she's absolutely breath taking "ah i see you've already found your target" kol says standing up "well come on brother what are we waiting for " he says disappearing into the throng of people i quickly stand and follow him.

katherine

"well well well miss Bonnie Bennett i didn't know you had it in you" i say as she finish's her last shot before grabbing the lime wedge "well what did you expect Katherine she's pissed off and in desperate need of some relief" "yeah Katherine you know very well why i'm so pissed off you would be too if you had to listen to your sisters excessive love making all day long" i grimace at the very thought of my sister and Damon " ha ha omg look at her face your wicked bonnie Bennett" i turn to scowl at Caroline before i see my brother heading towards us " ut oh 2 'o clock brother heading our way" "what oh god kill me now" bonnie says "why kill you now we haven't even gotten to the good part yet" we all turn our attention to the intruder of our conversation "excuse me" me and Caroline both say "ah my apologies ladies let me introduce myself kol" he says with a grin before turning his attention onto bonnie " and who might you three be" " bored , frustrated and deprived" i say pointing to bonnie and Caroline "im sorry have i done something to offend you beautiful please tell me how i may acquit my self" wow he's definitely smooth i just raise my eyebrow at him " hi im Caroline this is Katherine and she's bonnie" i turn my attention to Caroline "what the hell Caroline" "he would of never left otherwise trust me i got this"

"hello Katherine Caroline and bonnie how are you lovely ladies doing this evening" " were good thanks but if you don't mind we would like to get back to our conversation im sure there are some lovely women over there that can entertain you this evening but we certainly don't fit that bill" Caroline says with the friendliest smile god that is why she's my best friend i turn and give her a big smile suddenly there's a low laughter coming from beside Caroline "wow you wound me" kol says turning to him to see he's clutching his chest "is he a friend of yours" Caroline ask the other intruder who she hasn't taken her eyes off hmm interesting " that my love would mean i actually like him" he says with a smirk i take a step in between Caroline and bonnie to turn and look a both of them "not you to brother i think i'm gonna need to seek medical attention soon with all these daggers im getting stabbed with" he say with a small laugh i look at bonnie who is trying desperately to hide her laugh " well whether you like him or not please do us all a favour and leave" Caroline says " how about i'll make him leave and you accompany me for a drink" "not gonna happen".


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

caroline

not gonna happen" who is this guy im clearly not that interested yeah so hes smoking hot and has an incredible accent and a body that looks like he could make me scream no stop Caroline focus your not interested "come on love take a chance i dare you" crap he thinks hes clever with that smirk and words i spot Jeremy making his way towards us perfect " sorry but like i said not interested so if you excuse me im gonna go dance" i say getting my bag of the bar "how about i accompany you love a woman should never dance alone" screw this guy "im not now excuse me " i say walking past him meeting Jeremy half way between the bar and dance floor "Caroline what are you doing here" he says hugging me "Jeremy i could ask you the same thing i thought you were out of town" " i was just got back was headed here to meet a friend for a drink what about you" "Katherine dragged me out tonight within the hopes of getting me laid" "what about Tyler" "that's done with a capitol D and im glad im 23 years old single woman and i want to dance so are you going to give me a dance Jeremy or am i gonna have to find some way of blackmailing you into it" i say "alright one dance no blackmailing he says grinning i throw my arms around him in a tight hug before dragging him onto the dance floor.

after the song had finished Katherine had joined in along with bonnie while Jeremy left to find his friend now into the third song and me a bonnie shared a look before dragging Katherine away towards the bar to order shots "hey i was dancing with him " Katherine protest with a pout " we know " i say with smile " here you go miss " the bartender say handing me a fruity looking drink " i didn't order that" " he did" the bartender say pointing to the booth at the back to see the guy from earlier " he what what part of not interested does he not get" i say looking from him to the drink then to Katherine " he thinks hes so smooth well we'll see about that" i say picking up the drink "ohh this is gonna be good" Katherine says following me " i feel sorry for this guy" bonnie says.

it doesn't take me long to get over to where he's sat " ah hello love come to join me" he says " actually i came to give you this i thought you might like it seeing how its pretty and girly and well we wouldn't want you to waste it here drink up" i say sliding it towards him he looks at the drink then back to me with a smirk in place arrogant bastard " well i simply couldnt do that please sit have a drink" hes seriously not gonna give up " your not gonna give up until i have a drink with you are you" " well no im not prone for quitting" i spot his drink in hand a brown liquid most likely scotch "fine " i say with a smile " lovely why dont you join us and enjoy your drink im sure it taste-" he stops mid sentence when i lean over and take his glass from his hand and down the rest of is amber drink before giving it back with a sweet smile "thanks it tasted great now hate to drink and run but well i dont hate it really cheers for the drink it was forced" i say with a sweet smile before turning on my heel and sauntering off quickly followed by katherine and bonnie.

"wow care what got into you going for his drink like that" bonnie asks as we wash our hands "what he wasn't gonna give up till i had a drink with him and i certainly wasn't gonna drink that girly crap" " haha you should of seen his face when you walked away" Katherine says touching up her curly hair " why" "it was a mixture of anger intrigue and definite arousal" he says with a laugh. " whatever come on lets find Jeremy do some shots and some more dancing" i say trying not to think about the electric feeling when our hands were touching.

klaus

who was this girl i just told the bartender to send her a drink i had no idea what the drink would even be it was just to get her attention i watched how she danced with that boy hugged and laughed about something he had said then watched in awe when she had the audacity to take my drink from me and drink it all without even a slight grimace then walk away from me because she had found a loophole out of having a drink with me she was defiantly clever now im sat alone with this girly monstrosity in front of me waiting for kol to get his friend over here which definitely taking ages so now im sat trying to not think about how aroused i was with this mysterious blonde "sorry for the long wait brother but Jeremy was taking ages trying to find his sister" kol said sitting down "kol what do you think you are playing at little brother" Elijah says storming over to the table "Elijah how nice of you to join us please have a seat" kol says scooting further into the booth " you do realise that stealing my credit card was a really stupid idea and i was gonna find out and come after you now please give it back before i resort to many torture methods" "oh come now Elijah just a little fun here meet my friend" "hey found them they were in the bathroom pampering themselves or whatever requires three of them to do" looking up i recognise the guy dancing earlier with her " well were are they then" kol ask "bonnie and Caroline are just getting them drinks and Katherine is" "Katherine is what" and smoky voice interrupts looking up to see one of the girls from earlier do a quick scan of us all before a evil smile fell onto her face "oh this should be fun" my thoughts exactly "hey Jeremy does your friends like tequila because it was the only bottle that i could find , crap" she says when she sees me sat their he composure is quick though " i see you still have your drink not your taste i presume" "well love im not one to drink alone please join me" "seriously how about i think about that erm thought about it not ""Caroline please don't be rude" the other girl says i watch as they share and exchange of looks before she finally turns back to me and says "how about it i guess ill join you for that drink now oh but one condition" she says "anything love just name it" i say "you have to drink that all of it " she says my face falls just a little before i smirk at her "you drive a hard bargain love bottoms up aye" i say before drinking all of it, "mm not bad quite fruity really here have a seat" i say she shoots Katherine a glare before sliding into the booth followed by Katherine and i pressume bonnie whereas kol slides up next to me followed by Jeremy while "why don't you join us handsome im sure there's plenty of room" Katherine says before nudging Caroline closer to me her hair smells like vanilla and strawberries "why not somebody needs to keep an eye on things"

the drinks were well on their way but to what the conversation was about im not quite sure i'd been to distracted with the blonde sat next to me when suddenly she turns and looks me square in the eye and says "how about that dance" i snap out of the trance to see were the only two left at the booth "certainly"

we dance song after song her body moulded to mine perfectly when the song changes to a slow one where she turns and gives me a shy smile i loose myself in her eyes for a second before her gaze lingers onto my lips for a second to long that's all i need before i push mine onto hers she lets out a small little whimper parting her lips slightly from the contact before i push my tongue inside her tongue meeting mine battling for dominance i cant help myself as thread my fingers into her hair and hold her head in place as i grind my hips on hers.

The cab ride was met with a mixture of silence or kisses i didn't really get a good look at her apartment as we came crashing through the door our body's stuck to each other as our hands gripped and clawed at one and the other her kisses were so electric and filled with so much emotions that i couldn't get enough we some how managed to get into her bedroom it was filled with soft pinks and creams, photos and other trinkets she had stopped kissing me to kiss down my neck while she was pushing her hands up my shirt caressing my back when her hand ran over one of my scars she halted and her eyes locked with mine i could see the question in her eyes so i decided to change the subject really quick "before this goes to far i hope you know the deal" "believe me this is just sex for me if you want more then your better off out the door because believe me Klaus im too smart to be seduced by you" she said with a smirk "glad that we got that cleared up now where were we" i said even though the thought of not seeing her again was strangely discomforting i decided to push that aside and focus on the fact that while I've been inside my head she had slipped out of her red cocktail dress into a laced black strapless bra and panties ripping my own shirt over my head i pushed my lips back on hers her hands roaming to my belted jeans unhooking them as she pushed one hand inside finding my rock hard length snatching her hand away i picked her up bringing her onto the bed pulling down her panties to her hands roamed all over my back pulling me closer to her body my hand un hooked her bra revealing her perked nipples my mouth diving onto one eagerly sucking and biting as she moans her hips grinding against my hardness causing me to groan in one swift move I'm inside her feeling heavenly bring my mouth to hers to caputer her moans as i drive into her over and over her tightening walls signal she's close causing me to pound harder into her i hear her cry out my name as we both climax together i pull out of her and slide off bringing her flush against me as we both come down for the orgasm glow .

after a long night spent talking and other fun activities Caroline had fallen asleep in his arms that was when he would normally take his leave but looking at her peaceful form but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so and after what felt like an eternity he finally fell asleep to with thoughts about her he was even dreaming about her he opened his eyes to find her trying to slide out of bed "sneaking away love " i say as i watched her jump and turn around clutching the sheet to her chest "shit, you scared don't do that" her expression was adorable that i couldn't help but laugh "sorry love didn't mean to scare you" "you didn't" "now now its not nice to lie sweetheart" "im not much any way i thought you would of been gone by now" "do you really think that low of me" "yes, anyway it would of been easier then this whole morning chatty thing so im gonna take a shower and when i get out you wont be here" the audacity of this girl she was definitely different "how about some company love" that made her turn around and throw me my trousers "erm last night was great and everything but lets not fool ourselves here i know what i was to you and im fine with it but its best if you just go so that once im out of the shower i can allow myself to wallow in my own stupidity from the events of last night so bye Klaus you can find your way out, thanks it was never mind" with that she walked out the door i sat dazed for a few moments before i finally managed to get dressed and leave once i left and had managed to get home i was still debating whether or not i should of left that note i had never done that before with any of my other conquest but she wasn't merely a conquest i didn't know what she was but the ball was definitely in her court.


	3. Chapter 3

caroline It had been 5 weeks since her encounter with klaus by the time she had came out the shower he had gone but the note he had left was certainaly unexpected but she didnt think much about it she had just gone about her buissness working and the occassional drinking with katherine and shopping today was her first break and she had convinced the girls to go out for lunch the were at one of rebekah's favoriate places "so where is everyone" rebekah said katherine just shrugged "they said they'd be here"  
i said starting to get worried that they werent here "well im starving so im ordering wether there here or not" katherine said " seriously cant you just wait like 5 minutes " i said she'd been moaning non-stop since we got here " no i need some greasy food" katherine said she never eats food unless she on her "fine we'll order but you cant have anything greasy because im am not dealing with you moaning at me how i made you more bloated then you were before so you can eat healthly" she made an attempt to complain but i interupted her " katherine" this earned a laugh from rebekah " what " i asked innocently from across from her " you two are just so funny you're like an old married couple, and anyway whats so wrong with her wanted greasy food she clearly wants it let her have it" she said finishing with a smirk before reaching for her wine "seriously you dont understand if i let her do this then i will never hear the end of it and trust me if you think shes bad then shes so much worse on her womanlys and you dont have to deal with her i do its even worse when we're " that made me stop dead in my tracks if katherine was on her period then why wasnt i " when were , what is it caroline " rebekah asked i couldnt be could i oh god " huh" oh god this cant be thankfully katherine picked up on my stress and finished for me " when were alone honestly not a pretty sight here they are your very late" katherine said indicating our new arrivals " sorry damon wanted to talk to me so i was running a little late to pick up bonnie here " i tried my best to enjoy the rest of the afternoon but my mind was running a mile a minute but thankfully no one really seemed to notice. or so i thought.

"what is going on with you ?" katherine asks forcing me into the bathroom "nothing" "are you pregnant" "what! no no no" i say begining to pace the small bathroom "caroline forbes talk to me " she pleads hopping up onto the bathroom counter " when did you start your period" i ask hoping it was this morning "a few days ago" she says crap crap crap "you havent yet have you" i can only shake my head in response "wow" she says before turning silent "right well less go then" she says suddenly " what where" i ask "to find out come on lunch is nearly over cant make the girls wait other wise rebekah will think we're having a make out session come on ".

when lunch was over me and katherine went straight to the pharmacy bought one of every test then came back home "what time is it" i ask from the spot on the bed "time to look" i couldnt bring myself to look so i just allowed her to "pregnant, just like the last three" " what am i gonna do kat" i ask " first your gonna find that number for that guy and ring him while i ring the doctors to arrange an appointment , then were gonna put on the most compfy pjamas eat ice cream and figure this out ok " i just nodded "come on caroline you've been through so much worse than this and look at it this way you've always wanted to be a mom and now you have that chance yeah granted its not the way you wanted it to happen and your nerotic control freak side didnt get to plan this but now you get to make a plan about this and even if this dont go they way you want them to lets just look on the bright side" "the bright side?" i ask confused "me i am gonna be one awesome role model and even if the guy wants to be an asshole i'll " "katherine are you telling me you will raise a baby with me " i say with a slight giggle "well lets not let it get to that , but if you need me to help i will" "thank you" is all i can say i'd probably be dead if it werent for katherine "well enough of that go find that number and ring him , i'll ring the doctors to get the earliest appointment".

It took me a while to find but i managed to find it under some things in my desk "hello" he ask after picking up "hi this ,this is caroline you may not remember me but " "i remember you sweetheart its not often someone kicks me out of their bed" he says interupting me "well erm yeah its not normally some thing i do either any way i was wondering if we could meet up one day for a cup of coffee or something" i a say biting my lip "i guess this isnt something you normally do either" he says with a chuckle "sure im free tomorrow lunch around 1 o'clock" "great can you meet me a the coffee shop on 5th avenue" "yeah sure its just round the corner from where i work i'll see you at one sweetheart" "bye" is all i can say wow that went better then expected "kat , what are you doing" i ask coming into the kitchen " her head shoots up from behind the counter with a huge grin on her face "making sundais,how did it go with baby daddy" "fine hes meeting me tommorrow at 1 at the coffee shop near rebekahs office" suddenly her face drops at the mention of rebekah's name "whats wrong" i asked sitting on a bar stool "dont be mad okay" "your scaring me okay just spit it out" "rebekah knows" "what how" "she rang while you were on the phone and she guessed" "okay okay well okay" is all i can say "shes on her way over" i just nodded my head "oh and your doctors appointment is tomorrow at 3, here eat" she said pushing her finished product my way.

last night went okay rebekah said the same things after berating me on how shes been trying for weeks to get pregnant and i dont even have to try but after that she said that everything will be okay and her and matt will help out if needs be we spent the afternoon eating ice cream and watching movies like we did in college before rebekah left to go home to london we lost touch for about a year untill she came back into town married to matt a bar owner from downtown it felt good its prepared me to with some confidence that even if things dont go the way things should go i'll be fine so now im sat here drinking my cup of coffee (decaf of course) waiting to tell klaus im pregnant, the bell on the door chimes and i look up to see klaus walking over to me crap i loose all my supposedly confidence as soon as he sits down.

"hello love " "hi" is all i can managed thankfull when the waitress walks over he turns on the charm making her blush alot i cant help but roll my eyes "jealous love" he ask when the waitress goes over to get his order "what no im not jealous" " well then caroline what can i do for you i gather you'r here to ask for a repeat performance ,which i could certainly fit you in for" he says "what no thankyou you make it sound like its a dental search and im coming in with the hopes of being able to be seen , no i do not want a repeat performance ,im here to tell you im pregnant" i say letting my irratation get the best of me "are you sure i cant get you any thing else" the waitress ask so sweetly that it gives me a toothache "no now leave" klaus says not even looking at her but looking straight at me with a stare that makes me want to cringe in my chair.

"what do you mean your pregnant" he says "its impossible, what trick are you playing" he spits out at me "im sorry what, you think im playing a trick let me ask you klaus did you use a condom that night?" i see recognition in his eyes "you should of been on the pill" "excuse me who the hell do you think you are ,get this klaus , yes i should of been on the pill but i wasnt and yes you should of used a condom but you didnt so dont try blaming this on me it takes two" "whos to say im even the father" he says "what" i practically hiss at him "well you jumped into bed with me the first night you met me so whos to say this isnt some other poor fools child and your just blaming me for it in the hopes of getting a sizeable amount of money" i cant hold back my anger and slap him across the face before standing up and looking down at him i swear im so mad that if i were a cartoon character steam would be coming out of my ears "get this klaus im not a slut never have been never will be now you can do what the hell you like, i can do this on my own if i have to" i say getting up and walking away.

"how dare he think that i was trying to extort him , he doesnt know me , how dare he ,i would never do something like that i was just trying to do the right thing , he called me a slut rebekah a slut arggh" i finish my rant on a scream ive been pacing around for over an hour now to rebekah i stormed here after not being able to get hold of kat and plus she was right round the corner "what a dick" she says making me look at her "thanks" " for what" she ask's " for letting me rant at you about my distrous meeting with klaus crap is that the time i have to go get to that doctors appointment thankyou again bekah your such a good friend" i say giving her a quick hug "i'll ring you later to find out how it went ok" she shouts after me "ok your still coming tonight right" "of course i wouldnt want to miss it" "bye becks your such a good friend" with that i hop into a cab and make my way to the doctors appointment.

klaus.

i sat in the coffee shop for what seemed like an enternity before i stumbled back to my studio for weeks i was waiting for her hoping for a chance to see her again and then when she finally phoned me i was seriously excited seeing her again was good until she dropped that bomb what was she trying to pull over me she was ovbiously lying but why did she react that way the slap i was seriously wasnt expecting it shes definatly fiery but could she be telling the truth, she said she doesnt know who i am but why would she act that way could i really be responsible for this was it really possible she was playing with me im sure but she said she could do it on her own. these thoughts were just playing over and over in my head i didnt even know how long i just sat there until kol came in snapping me or of my revier "well well well what do we have here" kol said "what" i said looking over to him "ive been here for half and hour and you have yet to tell me how dashing i look in my outfit" "bugger off kol" "nik! nik! there you are come i need your help" "what do you want rebekah!" i said as she came storming into my studio "i need you to help put the fear of god into some one" she said "well love to help right now but as you can see bekah im a little busy and im sure you could do such a simple task all on your own" "whats wrong" she said "what ever do you mean" "somethings happened tell me what has happened" sighing out loud remembering she wasnt going to give up "nothing just some female troubles" this she quirked her eyebrow at me "well then spill" "no thanks i'd rather not" "well then its even that or you help me put the fear of god into some one" "that sound more intriging then having girl talk, who is it that you want me to scare for you" "its not for me its for my friend she is too much of a nice person to ask for it so im gonna do it" "you have a friend what has this poor fool done to earn a rebekah rath or rather my own" "he knocked her up and then called her a gold digging whore" just then her phone started to ring "hello. thats great im glad, well no wonder your blood pressure was a little high seeing how you had to deal with that prick just before going to the check up , yeah , thats good when does your set begin ok i'll be there in about half an hour yeah lets see how long that one last care just take it easy ok no stressing its not good for the baby dont worry i'll deal with that prick ,caroline you cant tell me not to do anything ,well katherine is nothing compared to me and , fine i have to drag my brother along to this if thats alright matt got stuck at the bar he'll be there after he's finished up yh well he's having girl troubles no i'm not going to be mean to him fine i'll be supportive , right well if i dont get to see you before you go up good luck you'll be great love you care bye" "who was that" did she say caroline "caroline shes the girl i was talking about the prick got her so upset she had to go to the doctors pissed off and it had effected her blood pressure so now she's been told to take it easy for a few days" "and so shes going to a bar" "she has to its her job shes peforming tonight the doctor told her that it should be fine as long as now crazy dance moves are involved, come on lets go i have a cab outside no arguements nik you'r coming" "why are you dragging me to this and not kol?" "brother over there has a date with my friend bonnie hes already had his warning, come ".

we walked into the bar miss mystic my mind had been battling to come to terms with it all the events that has happened today rebekah couldnt of been talking about the same caroline that has been plaging my thoughts the entire day we just ordered a drink whe a voice came through "hey everyone , welcome to miss mystic for those who have been here before and for those who havent welcome i'm caroline you entertainer for tonights evening , with the help of these wonderfull guys behind me i'll be singing for you tonight to kick start the evening i'll be singing thats life by frank sinatra hope you like my rendission" turning on my stool i was captivated by her standing their on a small stage in the corner in a baby pink flowy dress with her hair casscading down to her sholder "that's life ... thats all the people say... your riding high in april cut down in may" her voice was breathe taking i was simply mezmorised after she was finished singing her cover of tangled up in the blue the audience errupted into appluase "thank you well were gonna take a 15 minute break and we'll be back after that with some creed arms wide open" then she turned to talk to the band she was care free laughing with them "i'll be back in a second i should make my presence known" rebekah said i watched as she walked up to katherine and then watched as caroline walked over to them with out thinking about what i was doing i found myself standing behind rebekah "hello sweetheart" rebekah took a step back "what are you doing here" caroline said her face forming into a frown "you" katherine said turning to my so quickly that i couldnt protect myself from the impact of katherine hitting me in my groin "you ever call caroline a slut again i swear i will rip them of and shove them down your throat" "KATHERINE ! what the hell" i heard rebekah screeched "why did you hit my brother" rebekah demanded "brother hes the guy that got caroline pregnant" katherine said from what i could see from my position leaning on the floor "this is a joke right , please somebody tell me that this is all a big haha laugh at the stuiped girl who decide to go to a bar have meaningless sex end up pregnant from forgetting the simple rules taught to me in health class and now you all want to have a laugh at this right ,please somebody tell me that this is that please" she pleaded although he could already see she knew that it wasnt a joke "sorry sweatheart thats my darling rebekah although i dont know how you know her so please enlighten me" this time she looked directly at me "you know what i dont need this at all this is where i work i need this job but i dont need this so do me a favor and leave" "care" "katherine please leave all of you" she said walking back away to go back to the bar "your the guy who got caroline pregnant" rebekah asked me "well i dont know if its true since it was just a one night deal and if she did that with me then who knows" this time i managed to avoid the hit from katherine but not the hit by rebekah"listen here nik and listen close caroline is not like that at all so if she says your the father then you damn well are the father, and if you ever try and call her a slut again i will not only allow kat to follow through on her threat i will gladly help her with it" 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

caroline.  
i was working on autopilot something i hadnt had to use in a long time i just needed to get home and go to sleep i was walking home we suddenly somebody tapped me on my shoulder making me turn around and reach into my pocket when i saw it was klaus trying to speak keeping the hand resting safely in my pocket while the other took out my head phones "we need to talk love" "i thought i told you earlier to leave me alone" i said starting to walk away again a little faster then before "and i just told you that we need to talk im not going to go away caroline" he grabbed my arm again and my hand flexed again to my pocket panic started to flood into my system when he blocked my path trapping me against the building where i lived " whats in your pocket caroline" he asked not letting me go when i tried to move again my breath started to become quicker my voice coming out shakey "let me go " "whats in the pocket" moving his hand closer to me his tone more demanding i could help control my reaction i cringed back having the day from hell my emotions all over the place because of the pregnancy and having to use my auto pilot that i havent had to use in years i couldnt help my reaction i opened my eyes to see him looking at me but taking a step back i saw my oppertuinity and took it memories i had fought so hard to supress started to play in my head i was so lost in my head that i completely forgot to shut the door or even realise what i was doing until later forcing myself into the bathtub i sat pulling my knees all the way to my chest to try and controll my breathing i was out of it i didnt hear the bathroom door opening or the sounds of footsteps i was stuck in my head trying to get out of it.

- flashback-

sunlight filtered through the cracks in the wood panneling that blocked the small window in the room where i was being kept chained to the chair i was moved to after last nights events. my back ached my wrist were sore from my attempts to get free my head was banging from the headache inflicted apon me from the several slaps i had taken to get me to stop crying and stuggling with the ties it had been hours or days i couldnt remember anymore.

the door opened to reveal him my attacker his face contorted with a mixture of emotions i couldnt identify i look up at him feeling the small part of hope that maybe he was back to normal "daddy please let me go" i say hoping it was the man who used to buy me ice cream after my ballet classes instead of the man who has been torturing me "im sorry i cant do that" a sob catches my throat as he closes the door behind him coming closer to me " w-why ,, why are you d-doing this to me" i ask hoping to get an answer from him he unties me from the chair to grab the chains to lead me to the dingy mattress in the corner , knowing whats going to happen once i get there i start to struggle against his hold "no , no please daddy not agian please" i beg ending on a sob grabs the back of my head yanking my head back by my hair " you're a monster, i'm the monster , no! i have to do this have to have to" he bellows forcing me on the creaky springs i allow my sobs to take over me when i hear his growing familiar arguement with himself.

- end of flashback -

i dont know how long i've been in the bath sat reliving the memories or what time it was all i know was i needed a shower to clense myself standing up i turn on the shower not even bothered by the cold water that hits me first as it starts to warm up i take of my clothes throwing them out of the spray and onto the awaiting tiled floor.

once i had scrubbed every part of me as clean as i could get it i turned of the shower wraping myself up in one of katherines big expensive fluffy towels i leave the bathroom and head over to my closet and start to pick out a long t-shirts that belonged to my uncle pulling it on before turning to get under wear and pjama pants when i hear the soft knock on my bedroom door i dress as quickly as i can before opening the door to see "klaus" i say shocked that he was there i he looked tired and a little shy "what are you doing here" i ask as i move past him to walk back into the living room heading for the kitchen i glance and the wall clock reading it as 4 am "at 4 in the moring" i say continuing on towards the coffee maker "are you ok, caroline" "sure im perfectly peachy how long have you been here for" i ask getting a bit panicky "since our encounter outside" shit! i curse under my breath " sorry you had to wait so long to talk to me but its a bit late and im exhuasted so maybe its best if we reschuedule for another time" i ask hoping he will leave already " fine we can talk about it later, first i want to know what that was" he said pointing to the bathroom door i ignore the coffee make schooling my face into my best mask before turning to him popping a big smile on my face " oh that its nothing i just needed a long bath sorry if you were waiting for me its nothing honestly" i say hoping he'd buy it just from the look on his face i knew he didnt "look sweetheart that fake smile and lifeless eyes might work on some one who doesnt know any better but with me your going have to do better" he said moving onto one of the bar stools facing me.

turning my back to him while i prepared myself some coffee i used my other technique " look, it was nothing it happens i deal with it, it done i dont need the guy who less then 16 hours ago basically acused me of sleeping around and oh thats right extorsion to come in here demanding answers about a part of my life that died long ago, okay " i said spining back round "it didnt look like it was dead to me , the person who watched you climb into a bathtub and rock yourself for hours" " did i ask you to? no so dont start acting like you have any clue as to what happened" i said getting louder matching his tone "oh i think i already could make a farelly logical guess as to what happened to you" he shouted slamming my cup down on the counter i shouted " oh really well then lets hear it then klaus bloody mikelson what happened to me that was bad enough to have me running to the bathtub everytime i have a flash back whether it be big or small" i shouted getting closer towards him not giving him a chance to speak i continued on " maybe i was beaten or stabbed or nearly killed or raped " i listed waiting till i saw something indicating at which one he was thinking which i did with the last one "yeah lets go with that one because believe me i wish it had just of been rape" his eyes softened alot but i had had enough " you know what just go i dont need anything from you" i said lowering my gaze "caroline.." he began but i cut him off "if you want to do something for me then just leave im tired and i can deal with what ever accusations you want to through at me another time but just not now okay" i said turning to leave him alone in the kitchen i just barely heard his of course as i left him standing their alone.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

klaus

It had been three weeks since i had seen caroline and i was losing my mind a little even my art was starting to reflect my aggitation at the whole situation so thats how i ended up storming into my sisters office.

" nik , what are you doing here!" she asked as she dismisses her assistant "what happened to caroline" i ask shutting the door to her office before pacing infront of her teal couch "what do you mean, shes pregnant and you have been a dick to her" she says taking her folder around to desk chair.  
"i mean what happened to her that caused her to have flashbacks?" i ask esperated with her wasting time.

"how do you know about that?" she ask me panic written all over her face "well when we had that lovely introduction at your hand i waited and followed her home she had one and hid in the bath for 3 hours, so what happened to her" i ask "what do you mean she had a flashback its been years , does kat know"

i watched as she started to pick up her phone and try to get hold of katherine getting angry i pushed my finger cutting of her attempts "bekah focus tell me what happened" "nik , if she hasnt told you then she doesnt want you to know and personally i can give a rats arse about you because its probably your fault so excuse me if i want to check on my pregnant friend which is definatly your fault" "how is it my fault bekah" i asked confused " well for one you knocked her up then yelled at her causing her to be in a whole lot of stress and then after an emotionally draining day she has to find out that her best friend is the sister of the guy who got her into the mess which i geuss add that to her working most of the night you can say its pretty draining" i was taken aback i had no idea what to say "nik , what is it that your planning on doing because caroline will be able to handle the baby on her own if you dont want to be a part of this but if you do decide that you want in then dont mess her about shes been through way to much to be let down again" "you really care about her " its all i can say in the situation.

"of course i do if it werent for her i dont know what could of happened to me" she says in a distant tone "what are you talking about bekah" " you remeber that weekend you came to vist me and elijah in my first semester of college" i nod my head "do you remeber the bruise on my arm and i lied and said it was from the gym when really it was from a drunk idiot who didnt want to take no for an answer and in the midst of him forcing me agianst a wall came the blonde angel that is caroline who pulled him of me when he tried to go after her to she totally took him down even after the hit to the face after he left us i broke down and she didnt say a word just got me into a cab back to her and kats dorm got me drunk and made me forget all that could of happened when i saw the bruise on her face she took one look at the mirror and shrugged saying shes had worse and then told me that i shouldnt hide the bruise away its a bruise for survivors i laughed and called her crazy but we've been friends ever since" she said i could remember the briuse on her arm and going crazy about it but she just said some got abit handsy at the gym "thats who you were making plans with that weekend" she laughed "yeah i thought that she wouldnt want to be my friend and then theyre she was inviting me out to meet her crazy freind kat who you already can see is crazy and i would of rather of made friends then gone to that stupid thing that tatia was going to"

"bekah what happened to caroline" i asked in a much gentler tone causing her to sigh " i cant tell you nik but all i can tell you is it was bad and the only reason i know was because i came home to the flat after being at the libary late to find her in such a state that i didnt know what to do i tried calling kat but she was off with a boy or something so i just stayed with her" "bekah are you crying" i ask noticing the tears leaking out onto he cheeks "sorry its just that night i think i cried so much that i ran out of tears because of what she told me we had been friends for a year but living together for 3 weeks when i found out and i dont even think i know the whole story , so that i why im telling you that if you want to be a part of this babys life than you need to be a 100% sure because caroline deserves so much more than an in and out father for her child, so decide nik" she said reinforcing the swell of guilt i was already feeling over my actions towards her.

"bekah do me a favour ask caroline if she wants to see me i think its time we talk" i ask standing up and walking out of her office "i will you'll be at the opening this weekend right" she asks wiping her face "yeah ring me when you find out what she says" i a say walking out her office and deciding to cut through the park to clear my head the main question running through my mind was could i be a father.


End file.
